


Adjustments for everyone.

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dale from Disney, Dreams and Nightmares, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Smut, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Marshal Winchester, Dean's nine year old son, has a nightmare so he and his best friend and stuffed animal, Dale, go on a short quest for water. Mainly cuddles though.





	1. Midnight Fright.

**Author's Note:**

> Dale is the best chipmunk.

Marshal walked down the darkish hallway as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He paused when he was at Dean's door though, wondering if his father would be okay with him wanting to cuddle.

No, he maybe wouldn't. He's _THE_ Dean Winchester, bane of all monsters. The man most likely would be more disappointed in his nine year old son rather than comforting him.

It was very tempting to try. The nightmare of the demon who nearly killed him all those months ago plagued his mind. Marshal honestly thought he'd be over it by now but it seems his brain has other plans.

Evil organ.

Clutching his Dale stuffed animal to his chest, he went on so he could get some water. That sometimes helped.

The boy reached the kitchen and sadly, had to use a chair to get to the glasses. "Stand guard, Dale." He told the inanimate object.

Even with the chair, it seemed nearly impossible for him to reach them. Out of irritation he huffed, climbing on the counter. Which isn't safe but by Donald Duck, he was gonna get some water!

As soon as he tried backing up to get down, his foot slipped and he fell backwards.

It was almost like a sixth sense or something because Dean woke up for no reason. He tried going back to sleep, but it just felt like something horrible was going to happen if he didn't get his ass up. 

He turned the corner to the kitchen just in time to see Marshal begin to fall. On instinct he ran over, shoving the chair out of the way, and caught his son in his arms. The cup he had was plastic ,thankfully but the sound of it hitting the floor was nearly deafening.

The boy looked up with frightened pale green eyes, he knew that was a very close call and wasn't being careful enough. He couldn't help but gaze down in shame.

"You okay, bud?" Dean asked, his voice rough with tiredness and fright.

Marshal nodded so he set his son down, "You gotta be more careful," He chided, "If it happens again, I might not be able to catch ya."

"I'm sorry."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face before picking up the cup, "Water?"

"Yes, sir."

Now that was something he wasn't really used to hearing. He said it a lot to his dad when he was younger, but never in a million years did he think he'd hear that phrase be directed toward him. It's surreal in a way.

They both just stood there. Marshal drinking the water while Dean was just lost in thought. When Dean rinsed the cup and put it back he asked his son, "Marshal, why did you wake up?"

"Dry throat," He lied, "It was hurting but I'm fine now. Goodnight."

While he spoke, his father watched him. In the few months he had been here, Dean noticed some nervous ticks that gave away his mood. And right now not only was the boy lying, he was also terrified. A nightmare most likely.

Before the boy could get out of range, Dean scooped him up easily, which caused him to yelp, and walked to his room.

"You're staying with me tonight." Was all he said. Getting to the room was easy for a man of his height. Marshal felt like he was flying.

Dean's bed wasn't the biggest but it should be fine for him and the tiny nine year old. Once on the bed he told his son to get comfortable and it led to Marshal using his father's chest as a pillow. His head over Dean's heart.

He will never admit right now but he swore he felt it swell when he saw the at peace look on his boy's face.

"Goodnight, big man." He mumbled into the crown of his head after placing a kiss there. If his heart swelled a little, then it grew ten time more after the next words from Marshal.

"Goodnight Dad." He yawned and mumbled his other words, "I love you."

The arms around him tightened a bit to make him feel more secure. Dean also needed it to ground himself or his heart might expand enough to make him float. Not one bit does he regret rescuing his son or keeping him.


	2. Decisions decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close call makes Dean question a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm not staying with show canon. Pure self indulgence.

"Is it time to make the brat scream again?" A woman, demon rather, asked while circling Marshal. The boy was at a birthday party when he was snatched which made him cranky and even had the nerve to kick one of his captors until they began hitting him. Jerks.

With the question the other demon showed a wicked grin, "Go ahead. We have a while before those flannel heads even figure out where he is." 

She grinned back, eyes flashing black before grabbing a knife from her pocket. The boy struggled against the chair while the blade pressed on his arm. The pressure was enough to draw blood, but he held back his scream as much as he could. There's no way he is going to give them any satisfaction of one.

With his defiance she sneered, twisting the blade into his arm, "You're nothing like your dad. He isn't going to come for you. In fact he might thank us for getting rid of you." The other demon began to laugh maniacally at the pain on the boy's face.

The scream left before Marshal could stop it.

As if it was a cue the door to the basement shattered into small chunks causing the demons to turn away. Behind it was a sight that made the demons gulp. Maybe kidnapping Dean's kid was a bad idea but they had no time to react as Castiel appeared in front of the man and used his smite on him.

The woman quickly got behind Marshal and held the knife against his jugular and threatened, "He dies if you come any closer."

"Let him go and just maybe your ass will still live." Dean threatened back. He is more than ready to tear this demon a new one, however seeing his son bleeding made him back off. Just a little.

What happened next was a blur to Marshal but he could hear the demon scream in pain and let him go. He didn't hesitate to run towards the door. Though he did trip in his haste but hands at his sides saved him from giving the floor a kiss. Then the said hands lifted him so that he was being carried.

"It is alright, Marshal," Castiel cooed to him, "You're safe." 

The angel used his grace to heal the cuts he had gotten before handing the teary eyed boy to his father. Marshal kept apologizing while sobbing so he didn't see Dean tearing up as well.

Sam walked up behind his brother and noticed the wheels turning in his head. This is going to be another exhaustingly long conversation when they get back to the bunker.

~~~~~~~O×O~~~~~~~

Another night when Marshal and Dale can't sleep. Shocker.

With a groan of frustration he left his bed with the plushie in his arms, "Maybe Sam will let us stay with him for the night."

He doesn't like calling Sam with uncle in front because it reminds him of those posters in his history teacher's room. And he still doesn't really feel like it is okay with calling him 'uncle Sammy' either since that is the name his dad uses. 

Looking inside the room Marshal could see that Sam wasn't in there. That isn't too weird in itself but with how late it was it's a slight concern. Then again he wouldn't be surprised given the hostage situation just a few hours prior.

He sighed and went towards the main room. Everyone always gathered there or in the library. Or the kitchen.

"...'t be serious!" Sam's voice nearly bellowed out as Marshal got closer. He heard his dad say something but not as clearly. It was an angry tone though, why were they fighting?

His brows knitted together while stopping just in the hall. Something told him to go back to bed but curiosity took control so he began to easedrop on the argument.

"He's your son, Dean, why are you even considering this?!"

Marshal heard a loud clang on the table, "Because he's my son! This is the best way to protect him from this life!"

Sam scoffed, "So, what, erasing his mind like with Lisa and Ben is going to magically get rid of the target on him?"

"Don't bring them into this." The tone used scared the boy. He had never heard it before but who is this Lisa and Ben? And erasing his mind? That didn't sound good.

"Dude, I can't believe you would even pull this stunt again!" Sam was getting louder, a clear red flag that he is angry, "Just because Cass would wipe his memory of us doesn't mean it will get rid of the target. He's a Winchester, they'll never leave him alone!"

"It's worth a shot to keep him safe, Sammy. He'll be better off not remembering any of this, or us."

"You're not even going to let him decide if that is what he wants?"

"Not really."

During the conversation Marshal's heart broke more and more. The demon was right: his father didn't want him and it hurts worse than when his mother died. He had to press his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise to blow his cover.

Very carefully and hurriedly he went back to his room and bed. He squeezed Dale tight against his chest as he silently sobbed. Of all things, why did a demon have to be right? Sure his dad said it was to protect him but Sam was right too. Nothing will leave him alone.

What was scary was that there were two other people who knew Dean and he had Cass, if what Sam said was true, erase their minds about them. And that Dean was okay with doing that to him made him feel as if he was the worst kid ever.

It was when he slightly calmed down that he heard his door open. At first he shook thinking it was Cass coming to erase his mind.

"Hey bud." Sam said as he sat on the bed and then gently shushed him when he heard his nephew crying. He thought it was a nightmare about earlier so he thought nothing of it and didn't hesitate to lift him to where he could cradle Marshal in his arms.

"You and Dale want some company tonight?" 

He nodded so Sam laid down on the bed with Marshal at his side. He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and wrapped his arms around him, "I know tonight was scary, kiddo, but you're safe now." 

The boy internally scoffed but he isn't going to deny the comfort he feels with his uncle. At least he still wants Marshal around so he got as close as he could. He didn't know that he was still shaking as Sam held him and hummed a song.

With the exhaustion and soothing voice he fell asleep rather quickly, although a plan did etch itself in his sleepy brain. If his dad didn't want him around then he will get his wish. It isn't the first time he had to run.


	3. Valentine's Move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! ^.^ 
> 
> Hopefully your day goes well and enjoy all ze chocolates!!! <3

Today is going to be the day. After school of course, he doesn't want to miss the Valentine's Day party. Sam had to help him with getting the candies and cards ready for it, but during that time he had noticed that his uncle seemed sad.

If it was because of the argument a few nights back he didn't know, but he honestly doesn't want to know. Or pry into the man's thoughts.

Today is perfect because the trio said something about a hunt and that he'd be taking the bus. That likely meant uncle Cass but he was going to be gone until maybe 4:00. That gave him thirty minutes for Cass not to be overly worried.

No later than that though since Marshal took the time to draw just enough blood to draw wards onto his skin so he wouldn't be trackable. He even had to hide enough food to last without getting suspicion from his family.

Cans are heavy.

The Valentine party was fun. The kids got to have snacks, extra recess time, and the cards were nice. He had fun even though thoughts about what his father said shook his core.

In the end his heart became broken into more than a million pieces. His father is and has broken his promise to never give him up.

Tears pooled in his pale green orbs as he hugged his stuffed animal muttering, "I don't know what to do, Dale." 

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he huffed before making his way down a road, staying hidden as he went. He also checked to make sure his wards weren't faded. This was a dumb idea he knew, but he also knew he couldn't talk his father out of erasing his mind.

As he said, he isn't giving Marshal a choice. He knew that he wasn't worthy of his father's legacy. He doesn't want to hurt anyone or anything, which makes him weak like the demon said. 

 

Castiel stood at the bus stop waiting for Marshal only to panic. Children were getting off but there is no sign of his human nephew. He asked the driver if she had seen him but no, they thought he was picked up by another family member.

It was only a few nights ago when he felt dread and panic set in. Instead of panicking however, he took a breath and tried to find him since he hasn't engraved Enochian onto the child's ribs yet.

It actually surprised Cass when Dean even approached the idea of erasing his mind. He had tried convincing his friend the folly of the plan but Dean wasn't having it. It was with great reluctance that he agreed to do it.

Panic found him again when he couldn't sense Marshal.

After another breath he called Sam since he would slightly be level headed. Keyword slightly.

"Cass we're-"

"It's Marshal, Sam." He continued after the younger Winchester was fully listening, "He wasn't on the bus and the driver has not seen him. You and Dean need to come back. _Now_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wasn't sure of how to continue this. My mind tends to go a million miles with many other ideas and I get side tracked from it. Hopefully you enjoy this.
> 
> Shorter than I intended, but it's an off week for me.


	4. Weekend Blues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days of being gone has Marshal homesick, but is determined to try a new life somewhere. Now if life itself didn't throw four unexpected curve balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guests join the fray!

Running away is so _exhausting_ and oddly enough kind of helpful with Marshal clearing his head. He tries to come up with a plan for at least talking to his dad, but sometimes the man is a stone wall.

Given what he does it's understandable. And having a kid you didn't know you had until a demon caused trouble? It had to be terrifying for Dean.

Still, he doesn't think those are a good excuse for just wiping the memory card. It isn't fair.

Marshal's food still held out for the two days he was gone, which surprised him since he tends to eat a lot. Good thing the rest stop he is at has snack vendors. Those can easily be broken in to.

The hardest part of this was staying hidden from people in case Dean put out an alert. Some have stared at him but only a bit.

The four newest people at the rest stop keep glancing at him. He knows it's more out of curiosity, but they could be snatchers for all he knows and he isn't taking that chance. Sometimes he glanced back at them, well mainly one in particular.

The man looks like his dad but doesn't at the same time. Another is a blonde man with blue eyes that reminded him of ice, and there is also a very stern African-American man that looks like a lawyer. The last man is the shortest and has hair that is an array of different shades of honey. He has a lollipop in his mouth though.

They were talking to each other on a bench. Sometimes it seemed like an argument given how angry a couple of them have gotten, but he isn't paying attention. Marshal is just reading the book Cass had gotten him. A book about the Enochian language.

He never noticed the man with the lollipop standing behind him, slightly bending down to see what Marshal was reading. 

"That's a good read, isn't it? There are a few errors though..."

Marshal yelped before slamming the book shut and turning to be facing the man. At least he had the decency to back up a bit. Jerk.

"Easy," The man said while holding his hands up, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Cupcake." With the nickname, Marshal sent the man a killer death glare. For some reason shock was then on the man's face rather than amusement.

"Whoa. You remind me of someone I know."

The other men came over though they were more focused on the honey haired man than anything else. The man who sort of looked like Dean then spoke, "Gabriel, our situation is serious enough without you frightening a child."

The voice made 'Gabriel' do a double take between the two. The pale blue eyed man did as well and seemed to also be in shock.

"I'll be damned." He said after a breath. Then those three began to talk while the lawyer sighed and looked to him.

"I apologize for their behavior, little one." His eyes and voice were soft to soothe the frightened child. "Sometimes they do not know manners."

'Little one' got his attention since only Castiel has ever called him that in the past. For now he was polite, "I-It's okay."

While they spoke, and the other man now trying to calm their frantic whisper yelling, Marshal decided that now is a good time to undo the blood wards on his arm. All of a sudden, the dark haired man sat beside him.

"See?!" Gabriel pointed, "You can't tell me that they aren't almost identical! The kid looks exactly like John, well except the pale green eyes, but you know what I mean!"

"Brothers-"

The dark haired man looked at Marshal, "He does sort of look like him. Who-?"

He couldn't get the question out since while he spoke, Marshal had broken a ward and practically _screamed_ for Cass, who didn't hesitate to poof in with a look of sheer murder on his face. Much like the face those other demons saw. 

It turned into surprise and shock when seeing the people surrounding Marshal.

"Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, what are you doing here?" The said four turned to see Castiel, who is in a threatening pose. Marshal ran to Cass and buried his face so he wouldn't have to look at anyone, "And how are you alive, Raphael?"

"That's a good question, Cassie." Gabriel said as he watched. All four knew then that the boy is close to their brother.

"Father brought us here." Raphael replied, "And revived me as well. As for what end, we do not know for sure."

Lucifer chimed in, "Don't worry, we are actually powerless." The archangel sounded somewhat bitter, "Dear ol' dad took enough of it that we aren't a threat."

Cass sighed and then kneeled down once he got Marshal to let go of his legs, "Were you here all this time?" His voice was scolding, but not harsh knowing the boy is nearly full panicking. He also spoke in a hushed tone so his brothers wouldn't here. Hopefully they can stay out of it.

Letting a shaky sigh out, Marshal replied, "Yes."

Cass' jaw clenched out of slight anger when he rolled up Marshal's sleeves and saw the wards. He didn't go missing, he ran away. There's only one thing he knew of that could make the boy do this given he was generally happy.

He only sighed, "We'll speak about this later, Marshal. For now let me call your father." The fear in the green orbs told the angel exactly what he feared. He promised him, "I will not do anything, Marshal."

Cass got up and talked a little more with the archangels. Apparently their father is having them on time out for the trouble they all caused for an undetermined amount of time. Part of their time out is to stay with the Winchesters in the bunker.

That isn't going to go well with Dean.

Cass got his cellphone out and began to call Dean. He had Marshal to sit at the bench with the four.

"Dean, I found him. We're at a rest stop just outside of Lebanon. We do have a slight....problem however. No, no, he's physically fine, you two will need to have an actual talk, but that isn't what I'm talking about."

He could just feel the brows on Dean furrow. Now the difficult part, "We'll be having a few more guests in the bunker. The archangels."

Everyone could hear the man cursing and yelling. All of them equally uncomfortable.

"I'm going to be in time out forever now." Marshal muttered and looked to Gabriel who snorted.

"Cupcake, your time out will at least be a day. Ours might be forever."

Marshal gave him a confused look, "Aren't you guys too old for time out?"

While Gabriel feigned offense, his brothers all chuckled. Castiel got off the phone and introduced Marshal to his brothers, who all were surprised when learning that the boy is Dean's own child.

Gabriel smirked, "I told ya that the kid's a Winchester. You and Luci didn't even sense the relation!"

"None of you would have really sensed it," Cass explained, Marshal has wards on his body so really you wouldn't have known he was even here unless you looked at him."

Until Dean and Sam arrive with the car, Cass knew he needed to have a short talk with Marshal first. Just to know exactly why he ran away and if he could help. He could feel the suspicion off of the boy and it hurt him knowing he lost valuable trust.

 

 

 

 


	5. Guilty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded Talk takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. Life is a bitch -.-

As Marshal and Castiel waited for the Winchesters, the latter introduced the boy to the archangels. Marshal already felt a slight fondness with Gabriel for some reason, but he had heard of Michael and Lucifer. He also heard of Raphael slightly but he was obliterated by Cass once. He felt very unsteady around the trio.

It was a short moment before Cass led Marshal toward the parking lot away from the nosy archangels. When he was sure that they wouldn't hear he got on his knees to be eye level and asked in concern, "Why?"

It was a simple question but summed everything up. It worried Cass that Marshal had runaway at all, but he doesn't blame him if what the angel thinks happened was correct. Marshal refused to make eye contact and was hesitant a few moments before he responded.

"I, I heard dad and Sam fighting about you erasing my memories." As the boy said this his voice and lip trembled. It made him both scared and angry to think about it. Cass' brow twitched at his confession while his heart just  _sank_. He knew that was why but was hoping on the off chance it wasn't. 

All the more reason for Dean to have a talk with his son. He knows the hunter thinks this is the best thing for him, but it really isn't. Even before Dean had found Marshal demons had made sure to make the boy's life hell.

The rumble of the Impala could be heard just as Cass tried to speak to him again. He sighed and patted Marshal's shoulder only for him to flinch away. The gesture made the angel feel a pang of guilt, but for now there's nothing he can do.

Dean cussed under his breath as he got out and saw the four archangels sitting at a bench. One thing he knows is that none of them had better not touched his son! Sam was mainly watching Cass and Marshal noting how the boy was keeping his distance from the angel. That alone is unusual since Marshal follows him like a puppy on good days. It made his own stomach fill with dread as he approached them with Dean. 

Cass explained why he disappeared since before Marshal cried out, he was searching an abandoned church with the older Winchester. He also explained, more to Dean, of why he couldn't sense Marshal. The fact the boy used wards caused Dean to clench his jaw tightly but his anger deflated when news that his son had over heard the brothers fight after his rescue. Both of them felt major guilt.

A cough diverted their attention and Dean's anger returned, especially with Lucifer. But....how is Raphael alive? How did Michael get out of the Cage? And how the fuck are they not killing each other right now? 

"Easy there, Dean-o," Gabriel held his hands up in surrender to try and somewhat calm him down, "We didn't hurt your kid. You gotta relax before you give yourself an ulcer." The others nodded in agreement. Right now they don't have their grace to poof away from an angry father.

Just before Dean could retort, he was suddenly grabbed and was in his room along with Cass and a very startled Marshal. The angel gave him a critical glare, "Talk to him, you owe him that much." And he was gone. Most likely to help Sam deal with the archangels.

Marshal tried to sneak out but went stock still when there was a tug on his shirt collar. He was gently led to the bed where Dean lifted him to sit on it. Then his father got on his knees in front of him, moving his head to catch Marshal's eye, "Listen, I know you're hurt, but I'm just tryin' to do what's best for ya."

"By breaking mommy's promise?" Marshal whispered. He tried to sound strong but it came out very shaky since he still isn't quite over what happened to her, "You swore you would never give me up and you want my mind erased!" As he said that he got off the bed and gave an angry glare.

It was a low blow, but Dean knew his son didn't mean for it to be that way and honestly he makes a point. He did promise her that he wouldn't give him away. Despite that though he doesn't want to have his son be caught in the middle of any of this.

"Look bud, this is what's-"

"NO!" Marshal shouted at his dad. It surprised Dean so much because Marshal never raised his voice. "You always said that it's 'my choice' but as soon as something happens I suddenly don't get that right?! You're such a fucking hypocrite!" His voice got louder and when he said the f-word he quickly covered his mouth. During this whole time Marshal had tears pooling in his eyes.

Dean was stunned so Marshal continued, "Why do you want to take away all my memories, dad? Why do you hate me to the point you don't want me anymore? Why?" He didn't give his dad a chance to answer before he dashed out of the room. 

Dean just continued to kneel there with his own tears filling his eyes. He never intended for Marshal to believe that he was hated, but in hindsight he realized that he might've turned into his own dad slightly. 

The main bunker door shutting got his attention along with multiple footsteps. Castiel knocked on his door even though it was left open. Just one look on his best friend's face told Cass that not only it didn't go well, but he would also love to be alone right now. He silently shut his door and went back to the kitchen where Sam is being harassed by a bored Gabriel.

After that archangel went off when Cass threatened him, he explained to Sam the situation. The younger Winchester sighed and knew both of them needed to be alone for now, but he at least wanted to know where Marshal was, just to be sure he didn't run away.

Knowing Marshal, he'd most likely be in the file room since Dean never looks there. Sam hopes that it wasn't going to be tense between them given now they have to deal with all four archangels. No power sure, but Lucifer and Michael have been fighting like cats and dogs. It was usually Dean he wanted to bitch slap but the older archangels made the top of the newly made list.

Even now they were still fighting. However a small voice shouted and made him freeze, "You two either stop or you go in time out! I can't hear the tv." Sam and Cass rushed to the main room to see the arguing archangels looking sheepish while Gabriel began to laugh. Raphael was in the library but amusement was in his eyes.

Both sighed in relief, but this is the first time Sam had heard Marshal snap at anyone. He really hopes that Dean will change his mind because Sam can't imagine this bunker without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few ideas of other stories I want to do, but from now on my major stories like this will have OC's instead of being reader inserts. However Major Shortcomings and one shots will be reader inserts.


End file.
